


100 Percent Accuracy

by Br3ath31nn0ut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Br3ath31nn0ut/pseuds/Br3ath31nn0ut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Dean is a bartender at a Roadhouse. Castiel is a fortuneteller and tells him that he can predict anything with 100 percent accuracy. Dean isn't sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Percent Accuracy

Dean has been working at the Roadhouse since he was seventeen. Ellen was the one to let him get a fresh start after his father and little brother died in a car accident. Dean was left with debts and little money to pay it off. Bartending was all he was good at and since Ellen was a good friend he did it even if he was a bit young. He is now thirty and, with the help of Ellen, has earned a degree in business. Business is doing well ever since he bought half of the Roadhouse. He was known as the friendliest bartender in town and people wondered about his life story. He would tell a different story every time, each story's ridiculousness measured to equal to how drunk the person was. He thoroughly convinced this one guy that he was sent here by aliens to study the humans in their inebriated state. This one girl he told her that he was an alien princess from the planet Fernon and the only way he could get back to his planet was if she mooed like a cow while flinging peanuts around like a baboon. That was entertaining for a while until Ellen came in to spoil the fun. It must have been Jo that ratted him out. She was always ruining his fun.

A strange guy in a trench coat came in one night. Said he was some sort of fortuneteller. This fortuneteller, Castiel, said he could predict anything with 100% accuracy. Dean thought it was all bullshit. Future can't be seen in a crystal ball. This is exactly what he told the man. Castiel's bright blue eyes narrowed a bit and he let out a tiny smile.

"You might be unconvinced now but I ensure you my predictions always come true," Castiel said. Dean liked Castiel, even though he had to be insane to think he could predict the future, but that may be because of his fine ass. Dean preened himself a bit to try to catch Castiel's full attention. He was happy to find it easy.

He said, "I wouldn't mind seeing a demonstration of that." Cas' eyes locked on Dean's.

Cas said with determination, " You will meet a handsome man tonight and you will feel an instant connection."

"Oh really? And how will I contact this man?" Dean cocked his eyebrow and pursed his lips. Castiel grabbed at a napkin and took a pen from his trenchcoat. He wrote down several digits and slid it to Dean. "When should I contact this mysterious person?"

"Anytime." Dean took out his phone and dialed the numbers in. Castiel's phone began to ring with a song that made Dean burst out laughing. I put a spell on you and now your mine. Castiel flipped it open. "Hello? This is Castiel."

"Hey, I'm Dean." Dean looked up to Cas and they gave each other quick smiles. Dean finally decided to tell the true story.


End file.
